Some Things Never Change
by Heather Elizabeth
Summary: It's been two centuries that Bella has been alone. Living in the Vampire world. Trying to figure out her place in life. But when the Cullen's return in her life can she really handle it?
1. School Surprises

Some things Never Change

Chapter 1: School Surprises

It was my junior year, again. It was interesting being back. But some things never change. The school had all the appropriate updates. This was exactly two hundred years since my last year in Fork s high school But perhaps I should explain that.

*flashback*

I was wondering through the forest, Edward had just left me. My heart was broken and I didn t look where I was going. I was tackled by a flash of red hair.

I didn t think it would be this easy. She mused easily.

I looked at her, not afraid, but hopeful.

Victoria. I breathed.

Edward s words were replaying in my mind and I laughed softly.

You ll be safe You ll move on. I don t want you

I winced at the last part and Victoria drew back taking in my appearance. My tear stained face, my torn clothes.

She snarled and glared at me, How does it feel A mate for a mate.

Again I laughed, this time the laughter startled me.

Go ahead. Kill me. I said.

The surrender in my voice was not what Victoria had wanted to hear.

Why? She asked.

It was a simple question, but one I found hard to answer.

They re gone. He left me. I don t have any reason to live anymore.

I tried to sound tough. But something about the pain and sadness in my voice and eyes intrigued her.

Without a pause she snatched me up and began running. I prayed to myself that my death would be quick. I recognized the house as we got to it. All the cars were gone. Every piece of clothing, all accessories. It was as if they had never been there. I felt the hole in my heart ripped open.

Victoria threw me onto the hard ground and I looked up into her red eyes.

I have something special in store for you.

She sauntered over to me lifted my arm and gently caressed the spot where James had bitten me. The she lunged forward her teeth sinking into my neck. Then drank a few sucks than leaned back.

The burning began almost instantly. I looked at her in shock. I cried out my body was crumpled on the floor in pain, convulsing as the venom spread.

You can suffer for eternity. Always knowing he s there. Knowing you can t have him.

I spent two weeks in the Cullen s abandoned house before I ventured out. I was too upset to be thirsty. I happened upon a bear and killed it easily. I liked the taste of animal blood. It was sweeter than any soft drink I had as a human. I moved around constantly. I studied and learned how to fake documents. I was good at it. So after two hundred years I returned to Forks. It was a place I didn t have to hide as much. With the constant cloud cover, I could spend more time outside.

For the first year I visited the meadow often. I helped me relax. Then I went to the cemetery. I placed flowers on Charlie s grave. Loving husband and Father. Next to him was Sue Clearwater Swan, and Alex Swan. It hurt to know that I had a brother and a step mom.

Things were different now, I claimed to be emancipated from my parents. That s when you declare you re old enough to take care of yourself and live on your own. So I lived in a small house that s where Charlie s old one used to stand. They had rebuilt it.

I sat at the lunch table with two of my human friends, Maggie Newton, and Elizabeth Crowley. Descendants from my old school friends, it helped me feel at ease. My control was excellent.

We re getting some new students tomorrow. Maggie said raising her eyebrows.

Really? I asked pushing the food on my plate around.

Yes! I hear there are going to be five of them. Lizzie smirked.

This sent chills through my dead body. Wow. Was all I could say.

I guess this prestigious doctor and his wife and adopted kids will be here tomorrow morning. Maggie said slowly.

How do you know?

My mom s the receptionist. She asked me to be nice

I laughed at the thought, Like you were nice to me?

She blushed furiously at that comment, You know I didn t mean any of it.

I know. I just like teasing you.

School flew by after that. I got into my blue Ford Fusion.

The drive home was quick. My house was still isolated. The only one for at least a mile on this road The woods going deep enough I could still hunt.

The house was modest; I didn t want everyone to know exactly how much money I had It was a two bedroom. The main floor was all hard wood floors. The front entrance was a small hallway that led into the living room. I had a long couch and love seat squared around a glass coffee table. A large flat screen T.V. against the wall. Then in the far back corner I had a leather chair with a bookshelf.

The kitchen and dining room were for show, but I had the kitchen stocked for appearances. Upstairs was a master bedroom. I had a large bed, again for appearances and relaxation purposes. A large dresser for all my under garments, with a huge walk in closet stuffed to the brim with clothes. I had become very fashionable. In the middle was a big bathroom. It had a glass shower stall. And a Jacuzzi bathtub, which I enjoyed; it relaxed tense muscles after a long hunt. I had the room stocked with toiletries for when I had guests.

The second bedroom was my study. It was wall to wall book case after bookcase. Filled with more books than a library. I had a large oak desk with a high tech laptop. Where I did all my studying, homework I had thousands of journals. I spent a lot of my time writing down my human memories. I d never forgotten the Cullen s Now they were coming back.

I rushed up into my study and pulled my latest journal out. I began writing furiously.

Should I stay or leave? Am I ready to face them after two centuries alone? What will they think or say. I d love to see everyone, apart from Edward.

That night I plotted and pondered. If I left, I would have to start all over again. I was looking forward to going to high school again. I was looking forward to a lot of things here. I had friends. The first time in too long. NO. I wouldn t go.

That night I went on a long invigorating hunt. It helped calm me and for that I was grateful. I drove to school early and noticed that Maggie and Elizabeth were there as well. I walked up to them smiling falsely.

Anything new? I asked with trepidation.

We re waiting for the Cullen s. She said excitedly.

I had been right, I closed my eyes trying not to overreact.

Well have fun with that. I began to walk away quickly. I could already smell them. I was into the school and the nurse s office.

She let me stay there until lunch. That s when I decided that I would join my friends.

Isabella. What happened to you? Lizzie asked.

I got sick. I answered truthfully.

She smiled at me comforting and I notice Maggie fuming.

What s wrong?

They were all gorgeous, and together All except for one, I tried to talk to him But

He shot you down? I asked knowingly.

Yeah.

I ve met them before I blurted.

You have? My friends asked in unison.

yes, a long time ago Edward broke up with me And I m not ready to see him yet. Tell Alice, that I ll see her soon though. I m going home early. I declared.

okay. They agreed.

I gathered my things and I was out the door.

[EPOV]

I can t believe we re in Forks, again. My sweet Bella She had died the day I left. The DAY I left. What had I done?

Edward, come on lets go. Alice urged gently.

We all piled into the new shiny silver Volvo. We arrived at the school and I felt a pang of sadness. Until I smelt a familiar scent of freesia.

Do you smell that? I asked.

My brothers and sister nodded. We climbed from the car and were accosted by two bubbly teens.

Hi I m Maggie. Maggie Newton.

And I m Elizabeth Crowley.

The greeted me friendly, their thoughts on my looks. I glared at them and stalked past. Alice thanked them for the warm welcome and followed me.

The day was going by quickly, but I couldn t get the smell out of my mind. At lunch we sat in a table in the back. I was lost in thought.

Another Vampire. I heard Jasper whisper.

My head shot up and looked at him. What?

You do smell it don t you? He asked.

I noticed then I could smell it. We were talking rapidly trying to decide out best approach. When those two annoying girls walked over to the table.

What? I asked them rudely.

Which one of you is Alice? Maggie asked meekly.

Alice turned her golden eyes on her curiously. Me

Our friend Well she says she knows you And she wants to see you later. The one known as Elizabeth said quietly.

That s ridiculous. I said rudely.

It s your fault she went home early. The one known as Maggie said angrily.

Right. I said rolling my eyes.

Yes, that s right Edward. Elizabeth snapped.

I looked at her searching her memory for this person. But her anger didn t allow me to see it. Alice looked at me concerned.

Who s your friend? Alice asked her.

I remembered that we had smelt another Vampire, and whoever was friends with these humans knew us And I didn t like it.

Isabella. They said together.

The table gasped. Who? Alice asked again in shock.

Isabella Swan. They said together.

I felt like I couldn t breathe I excused myself and left the school in a hurry. How could they know, it wasn t true my Bella was dead Wasn t she? 


	2. Old Wounds

Chapter 2: Old Wounds

I knew what I had to do. I paced slightly back in forth in my home. How could I have been so stupid? Of course they would have come back.

I truly hated myself, but I couldn t just leave. Once they knew the truth. So I would face them, and I would let go of the past. I would let go of the hole the ripped back open. I would say goodbye to Edward, I would bow out of his life like he wanted. I went into my room and contemplated how I would do this. I rummaged through my closet until I found something appropriate. A blue button up blouse, with black slacks. It was stylish without being too stylish. I went into the bathroom and did my makeup methodically. I combed my chestnut locks. Then I was ready.

I got into my trusty fusion and drove quickly. How would I explain my powers? I could also read thoughts. I could shield. I was very powerful. I d come across others and I knew I was strong and it worried me. I pulled up to the familiar house that seemed to be buzzing with electricity. I focused completely and I could hear them.

How did Alice miss this? Emmett was thinking.

My Bella She s alive? Edward s thoughts hurt me.

I shook my head and shakily walked up to the front door. I could sense that they didn t see me coming; I was shielding myself from Alice s visions. I had been since I learned to control it. I knocked on the door and the buzzing inside stopped instantly.

Who is it? Carlisle quietly asked Edward.

I don t know He said. I could hear the strain in his voice.

Alice?

I don t know

I knocked again and the door opened very slowly and hesitantly. Alice stood there staring at me in awe and confusion.

Hello, Alice. I said faking a smile.

She stepped aside and allowed me to enter the house. The entire room stood rooted to the floor. Every pair of eyes were focused on me, my face, and my honey colored eyes.

Bella. Edward breathed.

Hello. I choked, I felt a jolt of pain, and Jasper winced.

I wonder what happened to her. Jasper thought.

I ll tell you. I said looking at him.

Can you hear me? He asked in his mind staring at me.

Yes.

Everyone was staring again.

I can hear your thoughts. I said slowly.

How? Several voices asked.

I don t know, how. I replied.

Bella. Might you start at the beginning? Carlisle requested.

I took a deep breath and began, my back to Edward.

It was the day you all left. I took a deep breath trying to control my emotions. I wandered aimlessly for hours in the forest, when Victoria appeared.

Several gasps were heard as everyone continued to watch silently.

A mate for a mate she had told me. I was ready for death. I actually told her to go ahead and kill me. What was the point in living? My reason for existence didn t want me. Why should I bother to be alive? She was angry at first. But she taunted me, relished in the pain I was in. I laughed bitterly.

I cried for a moment tearlessly looking at the ground. I pulled my shield over me and continued.

She brought me here and bit my neck. She intended for me to suffer forever. I stayed here for two weeks. I ve never tasted humans blood. I travel a lot. But I decided Two hundred years to the day. I should return to Forks. Say goodbye to Charlie. He remarried I had a little brother I never met I figured it was time for some closure. A place I could go outside I never expected to see you again. I never intended to see you again. I was going to leave, but why should I? This was my home first.

My speech ended pitifully. I stayed rooted to the spot, afraid to look up. Afraid of rejection. With my shield up I couldn t read the minds around me. It was both a mental and physical shield. It came in handy, once I d learned to control it. Someone tried to embrace me and was thrown back several feet, breaking a coffee table. I lowered my shield and looked to see Edward on the ground.

What the hell was that? He thought.

I also have a mental and physical shield, if anyone tries to touch me when it s up I trailed slowly.

I looked at every face in the room. They were looking at me in awe and shock. I felt like I was being rejected, so without another word I turned and ran.

I got to my house and went into my study. I sat and cried tearlessly for a few minutes. I took out my school books and glanced them over. After having read them more than 100 times I knew it word for word, cover to cover. That s when I heard them.

I went to the window and opened it, Alice and Jasper jumped in, looking breathless.

This is Charlie s old house? Alice asked wrinkling her nose.

Where his house was, I had it rebuilt. I said without looking.

Please look at us. Alice whined.

I was still feeling hurt, when I suddenly felt relieved, and loved. I glanced at Jasper.

We really missed you Bella.

I decided now was the time to explain my mind reading. I could talk to you, without moving my lips.

Did you really? How come you never came back? You never looked for me? Edward never loved me. You guys never loved me. You re trying to rebuild a burnt bridge. It s not working.

I growled through my mind and placed it into his. His mouth opened slightly in surprise but he didn t say anything. My eyes were narrowed and suspicious.

Bella. We couldn t go against him. He s really missed you, he s been a pain. Alice was miserable. Has been miserable. Carlisle and Esme wanted to come back here. None of us could. When we saw your grave Charlie s grave

Bella I was so I didn t look. I couldn t look. Edward. I was. I m so glad you re alive. Alice stuttered.

I looked at her face and then Jasper s; they were telling me the truth. I felt happy and sad all at once. I had wanted nothing more than for my family to come back, but I was afraid.

I ve been so alone. I whimpered.

Alice reached forward and hugged me. I hugged back and then hugged Jasper.

I m so sorry Bella. It was all my fault. He thought.

It wasn t, and I ve never blamed you. I told him.

We sat in my room that night and we talked. They tried to tell me that Edward still loved me. But I wasn t buying it. After two hundred years. I had finally healed. I wasn t about to let something like that happen again.

So you re friends with humans? Jasper asked.

Oh Lizzie and Maggie? Yeah. They were my welcoming party. I usually keep to myself but they re descendants from my old friends. I have control. So yeah

You ve been alone all this time? They asked.

Well for a while I stayed with my friends in Norfolk. Jerome and Janice, they re like us. Hunt animals by choice. We keep in touch. I ve met a few more nomads, and I ve even come across Victoria. I didn t kill her. I burned her body and buried her head deep in Alaska. She ll never get out. And if she does, she has no body to go to anyways. I explained nonchalantly.

Wow. Was all Jasper could say.

I could tell he was impressed, but I didn t care.

We know Jerome and Janice! Alice exclaimed. We went to see them about 50 years ago. Janice told of us the lone vegetarian.

Jasper was quiet and he looked amazed, It was you?

I nodded. I was only passing through when I caught your scent, well the families. They could tell I was vegetarian and let me stay a couple years. Acting as my adoptive parents. It was nice.

So how are you going to school here? Alice asked confused.

I m an emancipated teen from Texas. I giggled.

They shook their heads laughing. I stiffened when I could smell him.

Can I talk to you?

No. I stated flatly.

Alice and Jasper eyed me with questions in their eyes.

Please Bella. Edward s silky voice asked from outside my window.

Alice and Jasper watched me as I bit my lip. Letting the pain wash over me. It got to be too intense for Jasper. He whispered something quietly to Alice and left.

Are you in that much pain Bella?

She asked me through her thoughts, I nodded.

Go away Edward, she s not ready. Alice declared.

Bella, please. Give me five minutes.

Five minutes. I agreed through gritted teeth.

Alice frowned at me, Are you sure.

I ll see you in school tomorrow Alice. I said my eyes glaring at the window.

She nodded sadly and bound gracefully out the window. I took a few steps back and waited .

Edward jumped into my study landing elegantly. I crossed my arms over my chest trying to hold myself together. The hole in my chest threatening to overtake and drive me insane.

Why didn t you try to find us? He asked looking genuinely hurt.

I scoffed at him, Find you? You left me! You didn t want me anymore. You never loved me Why would I try to find you Edward?

You believed that? he asked.

You left didn t you? I was changed in your old house. A clean break I had to plant my bloody clothes in the woods. I watched from high in the trees when my dad found them When he read the note I planted. I watched while her boyfriend left her in the woods. Then I attacked. She never saw it coming. You ll never find the body I recited glaring at him with hate.

I could have framed you, but I made sure that Charlie didn t blame you or your family.

Bella He began slowly.

For fifty years I lived off rats. For fifty years I lived in sewers because I didn t want to run in to you. For fifty years I lived like hermit. When I ventured into the world I felt like my soul had been ripped from my body. An eternity with no death, or love. What was the point? I nearly went crazy. The hole in my chest diminished. Now two hundred years later I m leading a semi normal, healthy life. The hole almost completely gone. Then you come back into my life and it s ripped back open. All the old wounds. All the scars, every words you ever spoke, that were lies

I was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. No tears to course down my face. Just heart wrenching wounded sobs. I sunk to the floor and pulled my legs to my chest, pulling my shield tightly around myself.

I was trying to protect you. He said softly.

My self pity and my heartache turned to anger in a flash.

Protect me? Protect me? I screamed, Did you really think that? I guess I got what I wanted Eternal life. Go to hell Edward. Leave me alone.

I turned my back on him and went into my room. I through myself on my bed and cried more. My anger rising like acid scorching me.

I m sorry; I m so sorry my Bella.

I knew then that he had left. But I didn t care anymore. I would have to compose myself before school tomorrow. I would have to integrate my new friends and Alice. But make sure they didn t talk to Edward. 


	3. School Again

Chapter 3: School again

I sat in my study thinking all night. My anger had subsided, but I still wasn t ready to really face Edward. I walked to my closet and pulled on a plain black T-Shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans. I pulled my hair up into a bun and left my face alone. I walked out the door into the solid form of Alice.

Morning Bella. She grinned brightly.

What are you doing? I asked curious.

I m riding to school with you of course. She replied.

I laughed at her giddiness. I had truly missed Alice; she had been my best friend. The one person I could always count on. But I was still angry.

Who says you re getting off the hook so fast? I asked her.

Bella weeks after we left, I tried to see you. But I couldn t. At all. I found your obituary. I couldn t tell anyone. I hid my pain from Jasper. It said you had died the day we left. I couldn t understand it. I m so sorry. She answered.

Maybe my shield is stronger than I thought. I used it for a long time Alice. I kept it up. Maybe that s why you couldn t see me.

Alice had tried to see me. Of course, I couldn t be mad at her. She didn t know I was a vampire, she would have found me. I wouldn t have spent two centuries alone.

We got into my car and I drove us to school.

What are your classes? I asked her.

Uhm, I have Bio, English, Math, Art, History, and Gym.

I have English, Bio, Math, Art, Choir, and History. Who are your teachers?

I assume you mean the one where are classes are in common? She asked and I nodded.

Ok I have Mr. Vilardi for Math, and I have Mrs. Woods for Art.

Me too! Yay! I exclaimed.

As we made our way up to the building I noticed Maggie and Lizzie waiting for me. They watched me with curious eyes as I approached with Alice.

Hi Isabella. The both greeted.

Hey guys. I see you ve met my friend Alice.

They nodded watching her warily.

She s not mean like Edward I said slowly.

In fact! How about we all go shopping the weekend? Alice asked excitedly.

I suppressed a groan but my friends looked intrigued.

Sounds fun. Lizzie smiled.

We ll see you at lunch. Maggie added retreating.

Isabella? Alice laughed.

Well I couldn t come back here having them call me Bella Too painful.

What period is lunch? Alice asked.

After Art.

Ok, well I ll see you in math.

I made my way to English with Ms. Davis. She was a very funny and alluring human. Her personality and compassion. She made a great friend as well as teacher.

Bella. She smiled when I entered the room.

We re starting 1984 today. She grinned smiling brightly.

Big Brother. I laughed.

Of course you ve already read it. She chuckled shaking her head.

I walked to the back of the class and took my seat. Every classroom was the same now, a long table with two chairs. Making it more comfortable than the small desks.

Oh, and Bella. There s a new student I will have sitting with you. She added gesturing towards none other than Edward.

She opened her mouth to introduce us, but Edward was faster.

Bella he greeted and bowed in respect.

Edward. I acknowledged with a nod of my head.

We sat side by side as Ms. Davis had us reading out loud. When it was my turn I read the paragraph slowly.

He looks at his diary, in which he has repeatedly written Down with Big Brother and thinks that he is already a dead man. Once he has committed thoughtcrime, the only question is how long it would take the thought police to catch up with him. But once he has resigned himself to being practically already dead, staying alive as long as possible and rebelling in however small a way become matters of immensely significant proportions.

Great job Bella. So this was thought to actually happen. Big Brother would watch your every move hear your every thought

I blocked her out, I d already read the book a dozen or more times. She was going to instruct us to read chapters 3-4 for tomorrow. Then we were dismissed.

I walked quickly to biology, Mr. Peters was waiting. I grumbled under my breath as I took a seat and Edward sank into the seat next to me. It was d j vu with the microscope and slides.

Bella. He whispered to me.

There s no need, our teacher is on his last leg. He s old and hard of hearing. I informed him in my normal tone.

As I predicted Mr. Peters continued to sit at his desk completely unaware of what was going on.

What are your next classes? He asked me causally.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, but instead quickly jotted down my schedule.

He chuckled lightly which unnerved me.

What? I asked irritably.

We have every class except Math and Art. He retorted.

I felt a growl growing in my chest. But I swallowed it down trying to keep myself calm.

Great. I muttered.

Will you forgive me Bella? He asked his velvet smooth voice breaking my anger for a moment.

No, I don t think I will.

The two classes with Alice went by quickly and she joined me and my friends at our usual lunch table. I decided then and there I couldn t handle it anymore.

Alice could you wait here a minute? I asked.

I scratched out a note to my human friends and took off. I was home in less than five minutes. I began to pack furiously. I had to leave. I wouldn t be put in another situation where I was vulnerable or where I would get hurt. I would have to do it.

I was done packing and too my car before I could blink. I drove straight to the airport. My shield up protectively. If they were going to find me it would have to be either luck, or by scent.

I was waiting for the announcement telling me we could board the plane. When I felt it, his presence.

please talk to me 


	4. Friends

Chapter 4: Friends

I was waiting for the announcement telling me we could board the plane. When I felt it, his presence.

please talk to me

I turned and looked, and there he was. He looked sad and unsure as he stood there. His hands running through his already tousled hair.

What? I asked tired and wary.

Can we try to be I don t know Friends? He asked.

I looked into his topaz eyes glimmering with hope.

I don t know Edward; it was a long time ago I don t know if I can I whispered lowly.

He took a few steps towards me and I cringed away from his out reached hands.

Bella, I was trying to protect you. I didn t mean to cause all this harm I hate what I ve done to you. I m so sorry my Bella.

I scoffed, Your Bella. I haven t been your Bella for a long time.

He frowned, Please.

I could tell he was trying to dazzle me. But I wouldn t have it. I pondered for a moment.

Friends I said slowly.

His face lit up, Friends. He agreed.

He helped me with my stuff and we returned to my house. I quickly unpacked and went back to the living room. I sat on the couch out of habit and Edward sat across from me.

We sat there in silence until Alice walked in smirking.

What? I glowered at her.

Well 200-300 years worth of pent up sexual frustration, and the mates trying to be just friends. I believe it will be humorous to watch. She snickered.

Very funny Alice. Edward growled rolling his eyes.

Alice gave me a dazzling smile before she left.

I glared after her, but the silence was getting to me now. I reached for the TV remote the same time as Edward. Our fingers gently brushed against each other. It was like a light switch. The electric current that went through me was unbearable.

I gasped when I found myself pressed up against the wall. Edward s body pressing against mine. He was panting and his eyes were glazed over in lust.

I realized I was panting as well, I could feel the pool of desire between my legs. I had a split second to make a decision. Finally have Edward, or push him away .

I closed the gap between us and our lips sought each other out. They met with the same electricity. It wasn t careful or guarded like before, it was hot, wild, and passionate. Our lips melded together, as if they were meant only for one another. Our tongues exploring and dueling together. My hands automatically curled around his neck fisting his hair and pulling him closer. I expected him to pull away, to tell me we should wait however, he didn t.

He lifted me up easily so my legs were around his waist and I was pushed harder against the wall. With one hand he ripped the black T-Shirt off in one swift motion. He broke our kiss and pulled back slowly. I whimpered at the loss, but realized he wasn t stopping. He was drinking me in. He eyes traveled to my pale pink bra and the ripped that too. If I was still human my face would have been scarlet, the way he drank in my undressed top.

He leaned back in placing his silky lips on my neck. He kissed gently and sucked on my flesh. His mouth traveling down to my collarbone and the to the soft mound of my breasts. His tongue leaving a wet trail down the center between the two. I shivered pleasantly, watching him with expectant eyes. His lips closed around the nipple and sucked it in greedily. His actions became more frenzied and rough as he bit down.

I moaned in ecstasy, arching my back up from the wall. He growled possessively and lifted me into his arms bridal style. He walked with me up the stairs our eyes locked together, he kicked the door open to my room and lay me down on the bed. He then pulled or rather tore the jeans and underwear from my body. Laying them in shreds on the floor.

I watched as if in slow motion he tore his own clothes from his body. He climbed on the bed and kissed me gently, before trailing wet kisses to my inner thigh. He licked and sucked, marking me as his. His breath was at my core and I was dripping with desire. He teased me by running his long index finger up and down my slit without entering me. I moaned and writhed on the bed below him. Then his tongue snaked out and dipped briefly inside me for a taste, before he retreated.

Please Edward please I begged.

Patience my Bella. He crooned.

He gave me the crooked smiled that used to send my human heart racing, if only my dead heart could beat

He gently licked a slow circle around my small swollen bundle of nerves. I gripped the sheets in my clenched hands as I moaned. He sucked on it slowly, almost as if he was savoring the taste. He hummed and I bucked my hips up moaning loud. He plunged two fingers deep into my dripping sex. He pumped them in and out while his mouth and tongue worked my clit. I felt the warm sensation flowing through my body, my stomach felt hot and I knew I was close. His fingers curled inside me and hit a spot I didn t know I had. It threw me over the edge.

Edward. I screamed out, my eyes closed as an explosion went off.

Blinding white lights behind my eyes. I was panting and shaking with the aftermath of my first orgasm. Well first with anyone

He climbed up next to me a smile on his face. You re delicious my Bella. He smiled smoothly.

I was still gasping for unneeded breath. Edward

Yes? He asked.

Please be my first Please.

He our topaz eyes locked as he read the expression on my face. He climbed slowly between my legs and I felt his hardened erection pressed into my thigh.

Are you sure? He asked.

Edward Yes. I said exasperatedly.

My body felt like it was on fire. It craved his touch, it craved to be whole.

I felt the head teasing my entrance, moving up and down. He slowly began to push inside and he hit my barrier. Then in a swift thrust he pushed all the way inside. The pain was bearable, and I gasped. He filled me so completely. Our bodies moved together. As we moaned and gasped in pleasure. He was making love to me. It was tender and loving. All the things I had wanted while I was human. He began to thrust over and over hitting that special spot. I was clamped around him as I rode out my second orgasm. I felt him twitch as he exploded inside me.

Once we were both spent he rolled off pulling me to his chest. I lay there contently.

I wish we could sleep now. I murmured.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

We lay there happily for a while and decided we should get up. I had to go to my closet and grab a different outfit. I through on a baggy T-Shit and a pair of shorts.

We walked down the stairs and I stopped when I seen Alice there with a smile on her face.

Told you so, don t bet against me. She giggled tapping her forehead.

Alice. Edward groaned in embarrassment.

She ignored him and turned to me, Bella I m going to have to take you shopping. These clothes are unacceptable.

Really Alice

She cut me off, You can either come with me Or Well I ll go and purchase you whatever and place Barbie Bella.

I sighed in defeat, When?

Tomorrow! I ll give you guys a little privacy now.

I watched her dance through the house and out the door. I was still shaking my head when Edward s lips were on my neck.

So you forgive me? He asked remorsefully.

I m working on it. It s still a lot of pain. You have to make up for it. I said simply.

He nibbled my earlobe and whispered, I think I can do that my sexy Bella.

We walked over to the couch and snuggled. We began talking. We talked of the pain we had both been in. How wonderful it felt to be back together.

Before I leave with Alice, would you take me to visit Charlie?

OF course . 


	5. Revelations

Chapter 5: Revelations (A/N) the title will be explained later)

I stood looking out the window, while Edward was gone getting ready. I would have to give it to him sooner rather than later. With the letter I had wrote, he wouldn t have to be an Empath to know how much pain I was in. Going through the change Writing him a stupid letter, I would have to tell him about the song on my I-pod that gave me strength. That I listened too when I needed a good cry So that I would never ever forget, keeping it fresh. He would have to hear the song and read my letter. Then he would know how I felt.

I watched him pull up and rushed out of the house, leaving my troublesome thoughts behind. Today was about Charlie. I would be going to say my final goodbyes.

The drive to the cemetery was long and quiet. I had my thoughts to myself and I was feeling anxious and hurt.

I wonder if she s ok Edward was thinking

I m fine. I told him through his thoughts.

He gasped in surprise and looked at me.

There is really no need for me to speak at all Edward. My power is stronger

Bella how? he stuttered.

If I knew I d tell you. I said almost bitterly.

We got there and I felt a fresh wave of tears. Charlie, Sue, and Alex were still there. I looked around and noticed my fake grave was away from them. I assumed it was all Sue s doing. She didn t want me as part of her happy family. I frowned and crouched down kneeling at Charlie s grave.

Dad I m so sorry dad. I never meant to hurt you. I intended to come back Until Victoria God dad. I love you.

I was crying soundlessly, for all the time I had missed as a human. For the parents I never got to tell goodbye. I never did find Renee, and I had been all over the world. In nearly every cemetery Perhaps she remarried again and I didn t know

Alice will be at your house soon. Edward frowned.

Okay But later could you come by Just you We need to talk. I requested.

Sure.

We didn t even get to the parking lot when Alice appeared.

Hey Bells. I figured you were sad and everything. So well. Let s go.

She grabbed my hand with a sincere smile and I walked with her to her car. It was a nice car, practical, non expensive. Very unlike her

When are you going to have that discussion with him? Alice asked me once we reached the highway.

Tonight

Oh, and Bella if I had any idea. I mean I didn t try to look for you until a week later. I couldn t see you.

I know Alice, you ve been forgiven.

He was in a lot of pain too. At the 70 year mark we had to talk him out of suicide.

What?

Yeah, it was bad Bella. Jasper couldn t come near him without being collapsed by the pain. It was hard on us all.

I m sorry.

You have nothing to apologize for Bella.

I stayed silent and realized we were at the mall. Alice took me store to store, grabbing the most fashionable expensive items. She dragged me through Victoria s Secret, although I told her I would rather die. She bought twelve bags of clothes and 6 bags on lingerie!

We got to my home and she helped me put everything away. She took out the sexiest pair of lingerie. It was a black teddy with pink trim and lace. It was see through with a pair of mesh pink panties with the garter. Then she went through all the new clothes and took out the short and tight black cocktail dress.

Alice I growled in my warning tone.

Trust me. She said as she began dressing me.

I felt completely helpless when she was playing Bella Barbie Dress Up.

She fixed my hair so it was sleek and shiny and smiled.

He ll love it.

I rolled my eyes and she left.

I walked around the house turning off and the lights. I lit the 30 different candles in my room, for more romantic lighting. I got out the yellowed letter and had my I-pod ready and waited.

Bella? Edward called.

I m here. I announced.

He came to my room giving me a questioning glance.

I wrote this letter after Victoria left me. I found the paper in your room. That s where I was. I need you to know how I felt. I reached my hand out with the paper and he took it.

Then the song I heard afterwards had kept everything fresh on my mind.

[EPOV]

I took the letter from Bella. It was yellowed with age, but well preserved. It was written in shaky handwriting and was covered in what I assumed to be tear stains and read.

My Dearest Edward,

I ve finally gotten my wish. I ll be a monster in 2 more days. The pain is bearable. It s not as bad as when you left? Why did it end? How did it end? We were happy weren t we? You did love me right? You really did? It was all lies? How could you? You were my everything! Like you never existed, my ass. How could I ever forget you? You re the reason my heart beats Move on? How could I? I would compare everyone to you. I wouldn t be intimate with them because I want you? I ll never stop loving you. I ll never stop. Please come back. Please Help me. Help me. I need you Please.

The remainder of the letter was too faded. My dead heart sank; she was in so much pain.

This song is called Yesterday s Letter. It s by 98 off their cd Revelation; it is exactly how I felt.

She hit play and my heart stopped, I watched the pain on her face, in her eyes as she sang along. She sounded broken and bruised. What had I done?

I wrote a letter yesterday

Just trying to explain

Couldn't find the words to say

'Cause you are so far away

So far away

I wrote a letter yesterday

It's so hard for me to face

That it had to end this way

But my love will never change

Will never change

When I search my soul to find the truth

About the love we shared

I wonder why you're no longer here

You can just walk away

But I don't feel the same

My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you

And these feelings will never fade

I can hide my pain

But I can never hide the way I feel for you

I've been talking in my sleep

About the way it used to be

Girl, I pray that you'll hear me

And then I'll see you in my dreams

Oh, in my dreams

But I can't forget the words you said

To move on with my life

And no matter what, I'll carry you inside

You can just walk away

But I don't feel the same

My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you

And these feelings will never fade

I can hide my pain

But I can never hide the way I feel for you

Sooner or later, you're going to realize

That this kind of love happens once in your life

So, open your eyes, girl

And see what we could be

Come back to me

You can just walk away

But I don't feel the same

My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you

And these feelings will never fade

I can hide my pain

But I can never hide the way I feel for you

She finished singing and she was trembling and sniffling. I felt horrible. What had I done?

[BPOV]

Edward stood their motionless and he looked so upset. I knew I had finally hit home. He finally understood. Yes, he had hurt too, but he knew I still loved him. I thought he didn t love me. It s so much worse.

Bella. He began quietly.

I m sorry Edward.

Why are you sorry, love? He asked.

Because I never meant I don t know if I can handle if you leave me again. I won t recover

He looked at me with understanding; he walked forward and placed his hands on both sides of my head and stared lovingly into my eyes.

I m never leaving again Bella. I love you. I ve always loved you.

I fell forward wrapping my arms around his neck, clinging to him. He kissed the nape of my neck softly.

I love you Edward. I whispered. 


	6. The Question

**A/N:**

**My second take-over…WHAT!**

**Haha. Anyway, I don't know how well I'll do on this story.**

**So, read, and give me your opinions.**

He lifted me in his arms, and laid on the bed on his back, with me on his chest.

I laid on top of him, breathing in his scent.

Not only had I missed him, his arms around me, I missed his scent.

He smelled so sweet.

"I love you so much…" I whispered again.

I had been whispering that all night, and I couldn't hear it from him enough.

"As I love you, my beautiful Bella." he said fervently. "It feels so good to be with you again."

I looked up at him, "I know…you mean everything in this world to me, and more. I can't ever live without you again, Edward."

"You won't have to, believe me, I'll never leave you again."

I found his lips with mine, and ended all conversation. I kissed him passionately, and he responded just how I wanted him to.

He kissed me back, hard. He sat up, with me straddling him, and removed me clothes quickly. I did the same to him.

He kissed my lips, my jaw, my neck, my shoulders, his lips were everywhere.

"You taste lovely, my darling." he whispered, and began kissing my ear.

"Thank you," I giggled.

He looked at me, and raised an eyebrow questioningly, "It tickles…" I said sheepishly.

He chuckled in my ear, "I love your giggles." he said, continuing to kiss me, down from my ear, down my neck, across my collar bone, and to my hardened nipple.

He pulled it into his mouth, and sucked softly, causing me to moan.

He growled softly, and kissed down my stomach, and across my hips.

Then he moved back to my mouth.

I pulled away for a short moment, and said, "Please Edward, take me…I need you."

He immediately positioned himself in between my thighs, and pushed into me, hard.

He moved in the perfect rhythm, hitting my special spot, over and over again.

"EDWARD!" I growled, gripping his shoulders, then running my nails down his back as I rode out the amazing orgasm.

He growled, and came in time with me, as I tightened around his hard member.

We laid there for a while, then he looked at me, "I think we should get dressed, and go see **our **family…" he emphasized the word, and I smiled brightly back.

"Really?" I squealed.

"Of course," he chuckled, "Esme has missed you almost as much as Alice."

We got dressed, and headed to the house.

Once we got there, Alice was on the doorstep, bouncing.

"What's with you?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. She was thinking about the national anthem.

She then proceeded to point behind me.

I turned, and Edward was down on one knee, an open box in his hand, a beautiful diamond ring nestled in the satin inside the box.

I brought my hand to my mouth, and tears welled in my eyes.

"Will you marry me, Isabella Marie?" he asked softly.

I shook my head, held out my left hand, and he slid the ring on my finger.

I turned back to the house, and the whole Cullen family was on the porch watching.

Esme was the first to reach me, "I'm so glad you took him back." she exclaimed, "I'm so happy to have you a part of the family again!"

She embraced me tightly.

Emmett reached me second, and he slapped me on the back, "Welcome back to the family, Sis!"

And finally Alice.

As soon as Esme released me, I was tackled to the ground, and the pixie was on top of me.

"You have to let me plan it!" she squealed.

I nodded, "Fine, whatever makes you happy, Alice."

"What's wrong?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy. I've never been this happy in my life."

Alice hopped off me. And Edward scooped me up in his arms, "I'm so glad you said yes."

He kissed my lips passionately.

"Now, it is almost six in the morning, and I think it's time we get to school."

"Oh, yeah, it's Friday." I stuck my bottom lip out, "Well, let's go."

Edward opened the passenger side of his Volvo, and I hopped in. We rode to school together. When we arrived, Maggie and Lizzie were waiting for me. Their eyes almost popped out of their heads.

"Maggie, Lizzie, this is Edward Cullen," I introduced them, "and he is not mean, like you thought. He was only having a bad day." I smiled at him, and he offered his hand to them, they just put their hands out silently, and stared at me. I laughed, and told them I'd see them in math, and headed off to English class with Edward.

Once I made it to math, they attacked, "What happened? How did you end up with Edward Cullen? And why is there a diamond ring on your left hand?" they asked me very quickly.

"I told you, he was my ex boyfriend. But we met up, and had a talk. We decided to get back together, but this time, we're older and more serious. We already loved each other before, so engagement just seemed right." I smiled.

**A/N:**

**Okay guys, I know this chapter is short, but I just needed to update with something.**

**I find it hard to concentrate on this, because I like my other story better.**

**Give me some suggestions, and ideas.**

**Do you like where this is going? Where should I take it?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
